The Dragon Prince: Second Son
by WaywardWind27
Summary: A crossover between TDP and inFAMOUS: Second Son, where Callum, a small town delinquent from Katolis, Salmon Bay, Washington, quests to the locked-down Seattle in order to save his town and his aunt. Oh, and he is also a Bio-Terrorist. What fun. Disclaimer: I do not own The Dragon Prince or inFAMOUS. If I did, there'd be another inFAMOUS game out and we'd have TDP Season 2 by now.
1. The Visitors

In a small village of humans, a lone boy dropped behind the other side of a fence. He made his way to the roof and then stood in front of a billboard. The boy wore a black vest over a blue hoodie and wore a red scarf around his neck. The shirt he wore under it was mahogany red and his pants were a dark grey. The shoes he wore were black leather, he had a brown leather strap around his torso that held a book with a brown and red leather cover, and he wore a red beanie that covered his brunette hair. Grabbing a can of spray paint, some tape, and some nearby cardboard, the boy began to do what many would call 'art'.

Soon the billboard which once held the serious face of the county sheriff was painted over to show a man with a laid-back expression, with a half-eaten donut in one hand and a revolver in the other. The boy stood back and admired his artwork, letting out a low whistle. "Hey, if art is a crime, then just call me...", he said, before cutting himself off at the sound of police sirens. "Ah, crap-baskets.", he thought to himself, as the police truck in question pulled up to the fish cannery the boy was on the roof of. "Okay, Callum. Think, think!", he said to himself, looking out over the bay to the large lodge that his people were staying in. "Okay, party at the Winter Lodge, just gotta get there, mingle a bit, and set up an alibi. I think I'm a criminal mastermind.", he said, stealthily entering and closing the roof hatch.

Dropping down into the cannery, he began to head towards the back exit when his foot hit a stray can and made a sound loud enough to be heard by the two people who would still be in the building. Opening the door to the cafeteria, out stepped a woman with short black hair in an orange and blue dress with a beige vest, with a stapler clutched in her hand and a man a bit younger than her with orange hair in a similar outfit. Both had on a name tag, the woman's reading "Amaya" and the other's reading "Gren". Amaya made motions with her hands that Gren seemed to understand. "Who's out there?", he said, translating Amaya's sign language. Callum unfroze himself and sighed in annoyance in himself for getting caught. "It's just me, guys. And, Aunt Amaya, could you put the stapler down, like seriously?", Callum sheepishly said to the duo. "What are you doing in here? Why aren't you at the get-together at the lodge?", Amaya signed to him. Callum knew he'd been made but still made an effort to get out of trouble. "Um, uhh, yeah, I just wasn't feeling that Katolis spirit tonight. But you look amazing, orange looks really good on you. Seriously.", he said, trying to fast talk her. Callum tried walking away, but Amaya grabbed his arm before he got very far. "What were you doing up on the roof?", Gren said for Amaya. "Nothing, just...", Callum started, trying to look for an excuse. "Were you up to mischief?", Amaya signed to her nephew. Before Callum could come clean, there was a knocking on the door. "Come on, step-prince, I know you're in there, so just come on out. Or I'll call Gren and him and Amaya will be here in five minutes with the keys.", a voice yelled into the building. Callum looked sheepishly at the duo, who did not return the gesture with smiles. "You're up to mischief.", Amaya signed to him. "Ok, well, come on, seriously, what're you gonna do here?", Callum said, trying now to gain sympathy from his aunt. "Well, I have no choice now. He's the cop since I retired three years ago. I have to be back here in five minutes and if you're still here...", Amaya signed to him, before pushing him lightly in the direction of the back door. "Thanks, Aunt Amaya.", Callum said softly. "This is the last time.", Gren said for Amaya, which Callum said as well since she had said this thing before. "Now, I have to go back to my office, apparently I'm getting a phone call.", Amaya signed to Callum, before shutting the door behind her and Gren.

The knocking got louder as the man behind began to lose his patience. "Open the door! That's an order!", he said, the anger in his voice getting more and more apparent. "I can not believe he has nothing better to do.", Callum mumbled to himself as he went out the back door. Looking over the bay, Callum saw the goal of his escape: the Winter Lodge. "Hello, freedom. So great to see you again. Ok, now for the easy part: get to the lodge, and set up an alibi.", he said to himself. Vaulting himself over the railing, Callum made his way down the roof and onto the docks, climbing a nearby silo. He then took a running start and jumped from the silo he was on to the one across. Callum then jumped from the silo there to the docks below, running across in order to get out of sight faster. Shooing some seagulls out of the way, Callum made his way across the broken parts of the boardwalk, jumping across certain sections that had fallen out over the years. Climbing onto the rock face in his way, Callum shimmied his way around the cliff. He then felt his hand touch something slimy and wet. "Awww! Gull crap!", he said, looking at his hand to see it stained white. Dropping onto the rest of the boardwalk, Callum wiped his palm against the rocks, hoping to clean his hand enough so that he could wash his hands later. Coming out onto the beach, Callum could see the lodge from his position. "Nearly there", he thought continuing his getaway. Balancing his way across some rocks and a fallen tree, Callum passed between two rocks that jutted out of the water. Coming to a bunch of small cliffs, Callum saw a way up. Climbing up another fallen tree, he climbed up to some wooden planks that had been nailed into the rock face. Grabbing another rock ledge, he made his way around until he could pull himself up, coming around to another small flock of seagulls. "Shoo, shoo!", he yelled, causing the birds to fly away. Seeing a massive gap and no other way forward, Callum sprinted and jumped between the two cliffs. "That was close.", he said, moving on. He then climbed up some more planks and began to shimmy his way left, trying not to see where he could potentially fall. "Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down...", he said to himself, trying to stay calm. He pulled himself up as soon as he could and jogged up the porch steps. "And the plan is working perfectly.", he said confidently, moving to open the lodge door.

And he would've gotten away with it if it hadn't been for that meddling cop. Just as Callum was about to open the door, a man with light brown hair in the back and blonde hair in the front stepped outside. Callum's face of confidence was replaced with shock since he wasn't expecting Soren to be one step ahead of him. "Hey, man, I've been looking like... forever for you. You know, we should probably get inside...", he said, trying to play coy, before Soren turned him around and walked him forward, holding his arm tightly. Clearly, he was not happy about the 'artwork' Callum made of him on the billboard. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for me to keep arresting you over and over and over again?", Soren said through gritted teeth. Callum shoved his hand away to release his grip. "Maybe you should stop arresting me over and over and over again.", Callum said back, getting into an argument. Soren and his father had basically looked after Callum since his father and mother died in a tragic accident, but Callum did not like having an older brother, especially one like Soren. Soren wanted to do the right thing, and sometimes the right thing was to detain Callum and go through his things to "see what was wrong". This was why Callum did the things he did, even when it got him into deep trouble; he was acting out in an attempt to express himself. "You think this is a joke?", Soren yelled at Callum. "No, I don't...", Callum tried to say, but Soren kept shouting him out. "Is this how you wanna leave your mark on the world, huh? You think this would make your parents proud? 'Misdemeanor vandalism'?", he said, the mention of his parents made Callum glared daggers at the older male. "Listen, man, there's a lot of scary shit in the world and while I'm out there actually trying to assert my talent and cause...", Callum started saying before Soren cut him off again. "You're trying to assert your talent... I mean, what the hell are you even talk about?", the police officer said. "Why do you always do this, Soren? Why won't you just let me be who I am?", Callum yelled. "No, explain it to me! Tell me what big, bad scary shit you're gonna save us from.", Soren yelled back. "If you would listen, I would explain it to you!", Callum yelled. "Really? Because I don't seem to get it!", Soren yelled at the delinquent. "Soren...", Callum said, getting distracted by something. "What?!", Soren yelled again, ready to verbally debate the argument again. "Truck.", Callum said, pointing towards the vehicle barreling up the road. Soren turned to see a military looking vehicle crash right into another car that was parked on the side of the road and then swerving again to hit another. Both cars exploded almost immediately before the truck fell over and skidded to a halt. Two figures emerged from the crash, one of normal height with pure white hair and black horns, and a smaller one with a much fluffier do of brunette hair. Both seemed to be dressed in orange and took off down the road, opposite of where the truck was going.

Both boys were in shock for a bit, but Soren shook it off and started running after them. "I'm going after those two. You stay back, that thing is going to blow.", he said, before running off. "Stay away from the exploding thing, got it.", Callum said. Callum slightly ignored him and looked at the crash from a distance, until he heard a voice. "Can anybody hear me? I need some help.", said a voice coming from the crash. Callum immediately jogged over to help and saw a man trapped under some doors from the back of the truck. He seemed to be African-American if his darker skin tone said anything. He had his brown hair in dreadlocks and was dressed in almost all orange. Callum lifted one of the metal doors off of the guy, allowing him to crawl out. "Holy shit, dude.", he said, surprised at how the man survived the crash. "Thank you. I thought I was going to die.", the man said, still slightly exhausted. "Hey, you okay?", Callum said, concerned for the man's well being. The man in question didn't answer as he saw Soren walk back to the crash. "Aw, cop...", he said, before punching Callum in the face and grabbing him to hold in front of his body like a human shield. Soren drew his pistol and aimed at the criminal. "Hey, let him go!", he said, trying to steady his hands to keep a clean shot on the criminal. "Just let him go and keep your hands where I can see them.", Soren said, trying to talk the man down. "I don't want to hurt anybody. I just want to be gone by the time she gets here.", the man said, making sure that Callum couldn't escape his grasp. "I said let him go, or I will shoot you.", Soren said, making his ultimatum clear. "Soren?", Callum said, being scared for the first time in a good while. The man held out his left arm to the fire emanating from the crash and began absorbing the smoke and embers. "Oh God, no...", Soren said, not believing his eyes. He thought that the government had detained all these guys. "I said, I don't want to hurt anybody!", the man said, putting his hand out to Soren and firing a projectile of some kind at him. The "fireball" missed and Callum went to grab the man's hands to try and get free when... something happened.

_Images flashed in Callum's eyes. A man behind bars, a pair of handcuffs that were picked open, a man running away from spotlights, a man in an orange jumpsuit smiling at a doctor of some kind, someone feeding the man while he was guarded, some weird handcuffs, a man lying on the floor in a heap. That was all he saw before he blacked out._

Callum awoke to the smell of smoke coming from all around him. He felt a throbbing pain in his head and saw that most of his surroundings were now on fire. "Soren?", he said, unsure of where the officer or the man with the smoke went. "What the hell is going on?", he whispered, wondering how long he was out. "Gotta find Soren.", he said, but as soon as he tried moving forward, his body lurched forward in a cloud of smoke before re-materializing. "What the hell was that? I don't... What the hell?!", Callum exclaimed, unsure of what he just did. His vision somewhat blurry, Callum went to climb over an overturned car when he did the same smoke move again, carrying himself over it. "What is happening to me?! Oh my God, no!", he yelled, not believing that this was happening to him. The next time he moved was not of his own accord. He kept Smoke Dashing repeatedly, heading towards the cliff. Somehow, Callum stopped himself from dashing off the side. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!", he cried, feeling a terrible sensation throughout his body. Where did this come from? How was this happening? "What the hell is going on? What the hell is going on?!", he whispered to himself, losing his grasp on his sense of self. Callum tried getting back on the main road but ended up smoke dashing again. "Oh my god, oh my god!", he said after each one, coming to a stop in front of a fallen tree. "Make it stop!", he cried. "Hey. Hey!", Soren yelled in the distance. Was he still dealing with that other guy? "Soren? Soren, I really need you.", Callum said, starting to panic. He tried to jump over the fallen tree in front of him, but found that he couldn't go over it and if he tried to go around, he might not make it to Soren in time. His body seemed to make up his mind for him and smoke dashed through the tree. Callum ran down the road, which was surrounded by fire on either side. "What the hell is going on?", Callum whispered to himself, hearing Soren shout at someone further beyond. "Soren?", he yelled trying to see through the smoke.

Dashing through another tree, Callum saw Soren stand off against the criminal. "Final warn-", he said, before being blasted by smoke, causing him to get trapped by a car and another tree fell, blocking Callum off. "No! Soren!", Callum yelled, dashing through the tree to help. "Soren? You okay?", looking to his step-brother, whose foot was trapped under a tree trunk and a car. "Callum, what was that?", Soren asked, seeing Callum dash through the tree to the debris. "I gotta get that thing off you.", Callum said softly, moving to help the officer. "You just-", Soren said, before being cut off. "I gotta get you out!", Callum yelled, fearing for Soren's life. "Okay, okay. Just... just help me push!", Soren conceded, getting ready to pull his foot out from under the tree. Callum pushed the car as hard as he could, and Soren was able to lift the trunk off his leg enough to slide out. Callum was relieved but then energy began building in his hands, glowing with the nearby smoke and embers. "Oh dear god...", Soren said, not believing what he saw. "No, no, no, no!", Callum said through gritted teeth, trying to stop the glowing. A fruitless effort, it seemed, as Callum's hands exploded with the same energy that the man used earlier. The force knocked Callum over and onto the ground. On his hands and knees, Callum was ready to fall into a nervous breakdown, almost in tears. "I can't stop it, man. I can't stop it! Soren, I can't stop it, man!", Callum said, hugging himself to try and calm down. Soren was soon crouched down, embracing him as well in an attempt to calm him. "It's okay. You're okay. Just breathe... breathe. You're alright, you're alright.", he said, consoling him. Callum then realized what this meant, what he was. "I'm one of them, man. I'm one of them!", he said, falling into despair, ready to cry. "No, NO! No, you are MY brother. Alright? You are my brother.", he said, trying to keep Callum sane. "This thing with you is gonna pass, I promise and we'll fix it. Alright, you with me? You with me?", Soren said, focusing Callum on the problem at hand. "Okay... okay...", Callum said, finally calming down. "We gotta get out there. There is a Bio-Terrorist, we gotta stop him before he gets to anyone else. Alright?", Soren said. As he said that, an explosion could be heard in the distance. "I need you, I need you right now.", he said, pulling Callum to his feet. "Alright? C'mon. You good? Let's go", Soren said, heading towards the sound of the explosion with Callum close behind, seemingly under control for now.

As the duo ran to the fish cannery, Soren thought it appropriate to bring up the elephant in the room. "Just promise me you won't use any of those... tricks, okay?", he said. Callum knew what he meant, but he knew that if it wasn't for the "tricks" he just got, Soren would probably be dead by now. "I wouldn't have been able to even get to you back there if I hadn't-", he said, his temper flaring up again; he was still very emotional right now. "Just promise me you won't do that.", Soren said, worried for what would happen if anyone else found out. "Okay... okay.", Callum said defeated. "I just... I don't want you to think what's happened is a good thing. Okay? Because it's not.", Soren said, before another officer yelled to him. "Sherrif, we can't get in. The button's jammed!", he said. Callum looked and saw that they were correct; the button to raise the gate to the cannery was smashed and the controls were fried. "I think Amaya's still inside.", another human said, catching Callum's attention. Amaya was the last of his family, if she died, he would be all that's left. Soren went to try the manual latch but he nearly burnt his hand trying to do so. "Jeez man, the latch is melted.", Callum said. "Locked? How the hell'd he get through?", Soren asked, unsure of how else to get inside. Callum then thought of his dash ability and wondered if the Bio-Terrorist could do the same. "I think he ran through.", Callum said, pitching the idea. Soren knew it was a terrible idea, but if Amaya needed help... "You can do that?", Soren asked, skeptical of the plan here. "Only one way to find out.", Callum said. Trying to use his new ability, Callum flew through the bars in a cloud of smoke, re-appearing in the cannery courtyard. "Oh my god!", someone yelled. "Callum's a Bio-Terrorist, too!", another cried, before running off in fear. "Wait, he's not...!", Soren yelled, face-palming his own hesitance. "Dammit, when the town hears about you, there's going to be a panic.", he said to Callum, who was still emanating wisps of smoke. "Fine, go. Control the mobs.", Callum said, looking for a way into the cannery. "I'm coming back with help. See if Amaya is in there with the Bio-Terrorist.", Soren said before running off to get backup.

Callum tried all the doors but they were locked. Unsure of what to do, he took a step back and scanned the building. His eyes fell on a vent that emanated traces of smoke. Approaching it, his instincts took over as he dashed into the vent and re-materialized at the one on the roof. Callum steadied himself before realizing what that meant. "Vents! Good to know.", he said to himself, spotting another vent in front of him. Dashing through the next one, he came out to fast to stop himself and soared into the air, falling through a hole in the cannery skylight. Bracing for the pain of landing of the floor of the cannery, it never came when his feet slammed on the ground. "Wow... that... should have hurt.", Callum said, confused but not complaining. "Aunt Amaya? Where are you, Aunt Amaya?", he whisper-yelled into the cannery, parts of which were on fire. The path forward was blocked by burnt wood. Callum tried to dash through, but the pure heat of the wood was still more than he could handle. He was knocked back and rested on a nearby barrel, trying to figure out he was going to get through if his powers couldn't. Callum then saw a nearby chain and improvising, grabbed it and gave it a few practice spins. Callum winded up and took a big swing at the boards, breaking them apart and out of his way. "Yeah, this'll work.", he said, smashing through more boards. "Who's out there?", came the voice of Gren, probably voicing for Aunt Amaya. "What's going on back there?", he said. Almost there, guys. "Callum? It's dangerous, go get your step-brother!", Gren yelled.

"You need to get out of here, lady.", the Bio-Terrorist said to Amaya who was holding a stapler again and had Gren stay behind her. "Stay away from us!", Gren said to him, making sure Amaya didn't do anything reckless. "I'm trying to help you!", the Bio-Terrorist said, but Amaya wasn't having it. Just then, Callum burst into the room. "Callum!", Gren said, as the boy glared at the Bio-Terrorist responsible for his "transformation". The man was trying to explain himself to the boy, who was getting more angry by the second. "I was just trying to create a diversion, I didn't know anyone was in here.", he said. Callum had enough by that point. "You did this to me!", he said, holding up his fist to show the smoke coming out of it. The Bio-Terrorist was shocked at the boy's abilities that were identical to his own. "You're a Conduit!?", he yelled, not believing how there was someone like him here. Amaya was shocked and when Gren spoke it was to clarify his own thoughts. "Callum, how did...?", he said, unable to comprehend what was happening: first, him and Amaya are cornered by a Bio-Terrorist and now Callum was one of them? "Guys, I'll explain later, but you two gotta get out of here now.", he said, glaring at the Conduit who turned him. "Good, I'm gone.", the man said, starting to run away. "Not until you fix this!", Callum yelled, dashing after the man and tackling him to the ground. Callum grabbed the man by the arms and their arms began to glow. As Callum stared into the man's face, his features became more and more ripply and wavy.

_I spent most of my life behind bars. It's easy enough to bust out. You just have to wait for that "golden opportunity". When I got my powers... heh, I was unstoppable. Until the D.U.P. caught up with me. They have a special prison they like to throw people like me in. Figured out some way to bind us all so we couldn't use our powers. That also meant they had to feed us, wash us, even... clean up after us. That is no way for anyone to live. No way. There was this red-headed lady in there, really into needles and scalpels... she called what she was doing "tests". But if you're like me, and you do enough time, you learn a few tricks. You just had to be patient. Sooner or later, they'll screw up. They always do. You perhaps see _something,_ or hear something... Learn things you weren't supposed to know. So when that bitch put the three of us in that box, I knew what was coming... A "golden opportunity"._

Callum came to, still on the floor of the cannery loading bay. The Conduit was still beside him and was shocked at what the boy did. "I saw you, poking around inside my head.", he said, starting to get up. "That was me? I thought that was you?", Callum said, unsure if he actually saw someone's memories. "You saw it right? That D.U.P. prison... If she catches you, that's where you're going.", he said, Callum still processing the overload of information. The Conduit smoke dashed away, but Callum still needed him to be normal again. "Hey! Wait, wait, wait!", he yelled, getting up. "I won't stay here and die!", he yelled from the next room. Callum smoke dashed into the room, but he didn't see the Conduit until he knocked him over with his own dash. "I'm warning you kid. BACK OFF!", he yelled, before smoke dashing away. Callum wearily got back up and ready to fight. "You're not going anywhere... until you fix this!", he yelled. Callum ran after the Conduit, but before he could get close, he would dash away and shoot smoke bullets at Callum. "Look, I don't know what happened, but you better be ready to disappear...", he said, confusing the boy. "Why?", Callum asked from behind cover. "You're a Conduit now, boy. A Bio-Terrorist. Welcome to the world of 'run for your life'. And that's what I intend to do... even if I have to go through you.", the man said. Callum tried rushing the Conduit and using his chain, but the man dashed away. Callum did manage to land a few hits on the man before he dashed away again. "You're not going anywhere until you fix this!", Callum yelled as the man dashed across the room. "This isn't something that CAN be fixed!", the man said, coming out of his dash shooting more bullets. "Then... at least show me how to control it.", Callum said, thinking there might be a way to hide after all this. "Don't have time to teach. The D.U.P.'s coming. And she knows that I'm onto her plan.", the Conduit said, fighting through the stinging pain of Callum's recreational weapon. "This fire's only going to buy two... three minutes worth diversion tops. I gotta leave now. I am not going back to Curden Cay.", the Conduit said, trying to escape the fight but wherever he went, Callum was right on his tail. "Yeah, well, whoever's coming is coming for you man, not me.", Callum said, using his dash ability to follow the Conduit around the cannery. "You've been seen, boy. People around here know about you. And she's got a way of making people talk. Good luck, kid.", he said, dashing out a nearby door. "Oh hell no, no way I'm gonna die, in a fish guttery.", Callum yelled, chasing after the Conduit.

Shoving the doors open, Callum was met with a blinding light, followed by seeing the Conduit on the ground, seeming to surrender, encased up to his waist in... concrete? "Listen, you just let me go, just let me walk away, and nobody ever has to know about this-", the Conduit pleaded, to no avail as the concrete continued to encase him. "Wait a minute, just stop, let's talk about thi...", he begged, before his whole body became covered in rocks. Then, a woman stepped forward. She didn't seem to be old but was still older than Callum. Her raven black hair grew to her back and her emerald green eyes gave a false sense of calmness to the unwary. She wore a navy blue shirt under a high collared trench coat, earpieces in both ears, a gold necklace, dark grey slacks, and black leather boots. "Oh, Corvus... I am so very disappointed in you.", she said in a lecturing tone. "Well! We got em, right? I uh... flushed out that mean ol' Conduit for you. Good job, everybody. Especially you guy...", Callum said, acting as though he was trying to help. "Bio-Terrorist.", the woman said, causing the boy to wince, thinking he had been called out. "Corvus Lafayette was a Bio-Terrorist. Conduit is a word used by traitors who sympathize with their cause. You're not a traitor, are you?", she asked, finding Callum's presence suspicious. "I uh... I try not to be.", he said, chuckling a little at his poorly timed humor. The lady clearly wasn't buying it. "You seem nervous.", she said. "No, I'm not nervous.", he said, trying to dispel her suspicions. "It's been my experience that there are only two reasons for people to be nervous. Either they're cowards... or they have something to hide.", she said, walking around Callum. "Well, you know, I also get nervous around pretty girls.", he said, hoping to appeal to her sense of humor. It wasn't helping, and he winced at that terrible attempt. "You were in there with that Bio-Terrorists for some time. Did he share anything with you?", she asked, getting in Callum's face. "Umm, 'share'?", he asked, confused with her wording. "Did he say anything to you? Share any of his ramblings about... conspiracies?", she clarified. "Oh, umm... no, he didn't share anything.", Callum said. "Good. That's good to hear. You see, we are engaged in a life and death war against these Bio-Terrorists, and it's my job to do whatever it takes to ensure we win that war.", she said, before starting to walk away.

Callum then remembered that she encased Corvus in concrete, so isn't that kind of bass-ackwards? "But, it's kinda funny because, aren't you a Bio-Terrorist too?", he said and regretted it the moment she stopped walking. Concrete appeared right in front of him and Callum knew he said something he shouldn't have. "Okay, okay, okay.", he said, trying to apologize as she turned back around. "Yes, I am. Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire. And it's clear now that you're not a coward, which means that there's something you're not telling me.", she said, signaling the two men she brought with her to step up and aim their rifles at Callum. "What, what are you doing? You can't do this. You crazy?! I've got rights!", he yelled, not believing how this escalated so fast. "And I have the legal authority to suspend those right whenever I feel it's necessary. Like now, for instance. I'll ask again, what happened in there?", she said. "And I'll tell you again, noth- GAH!", he said, feeling a sharp pain in his leg as a shard of concrete pierced his knee. "I'm told that hurts.", the woman said, mockingly. Callum looked up at her and mockingly copied her facial expression, resulting in more concrete impaling his legs. "Maybe I know what happened in there!", Amaya said, albeit rather strange since she couldn't hear her own voice. "NO! Aunt Amaya, don't...", Callum said, keeping his aunt away. "Really? Still nothing? Well, unless you decide that you do have something to tell me, I'll go 'chat' with that nice old lady. But you should know, concrete is especially hard on brittle bones. And if she doesn't talk, I'll just move on to the next one, then the next... until I find someone who does. So, do you have something you want to tell me? Or do you prefer that I move on to your friends here?", the woman said, giving Callum an ultimatum.

Callum decided to risk his own freedom to protect his only family left. "I'm a Conduit...", he said softly. "What?", the lady yelled, unable to hear him. "I said, I'm a Conduit, alright?", he said, looking up at her. "I caught it a second ago from, from that guy...", he admitted. "Oh, you 'caught' it. Very funny...", she said, impaling Callum's shins with sharp rocks, causing him to lay on his side. "Callum!", Gren yelled, glaring at the woman with powers. "So, Amaya, maybe you can give me a straight answer. Callum felt like he was passing out, but he still witnessed Amaya get punctured with rocks as he did. "Yeah... I'm told that hurts.", the woman said before Callum finally blacked out.

**A.N: Well! This was a chapter and a half worth of writing. Hope you guys enjoyed this starting chapter! I really love the Dragon Prince and when I like franchises, I begin to play with the idea of crossovers. In this case, I though inFAMOUS would be a fitting one and I liked the idea of Callum expanding his "magic" arsenal. Also, if you guys want me to, I can also post another mini-chapter showing the Evil Karma ending to this, just to see what else happens. Anyways, see you later!**


	2. Sacrifice Katolis

**SOME CONTEXT BEFORE YOU READ**

**If you are unfamiliar or have forgotten the inFAMOUS style, there are two Karma paths: Good and Evil. The main story, and by relation the canon story, is set in the Good Karma path. However, due to my love for edginess and going down paths less traveled, I will be including Evil Karma Chapters depicting scenes that differentiate from the Good path. Enjoy, as Callum becomes more of a bad boy, than the kind-hearted one we know.**

Shoving the doors open, Callum was met with a blinding light, followed by seeing the Conduit on the ground, seeming to surrender, encased up to his waist in... concrete? "Listen, you just let me go, just let me walk away, and nobody ever has to know about this-", the Conduit pleaded, to no avail as the concrete continued to encase him. "Wait a minute, just stop, let's talk about thi...", he begged, before his whole body became covered in rocks. Then, a woman stepped forward. She didn't seem to be old but was still older than Callum. Her raven black hair grew to her back and her emerald green eyes gave a false sense of calmness to the unwary. She wore a navy blue shirt under a high collared trench coat, earpieces in both ears, a gold necklace, dark grey slacks, and black leather boots. "Oh, Corvus... I am so very disappointed in you.", she said in a lecturing tone. "Well! We got em, right? I uh... flushed out that mean ol' Conduit for you. Good job, everybody. Especially you guy...", Callum said, acting as though he was trying to help. "Bio-Terrorist.", the woman said, causing the boy to wince, thinking he had been called out. "Corvus Lafayette was a Bio-Terrorist. Conduit is a word used by traitors who sympathize with their cause. You're not a traitor, are you?", she asked, finding Callum's presence suspicious. "I uh... I try not to be.", he said, chuckling a little at his poorly timed humor. The lady clearly wasn't buying it. "You seem nervous.", she said. "No, I'm not nervous.", he said, trying to dispel her suspicions. "It's been my experience that there are only two reasons for people to be nervous. Either they're cowards... or they have something to hide.", she said, walking around Callum. "Well, you know, I also get nervous around pretty girls.", he said, hoping to appeal to her sense of humor. It wasn't helping, and he winced at that terrible attempt. "You were in there with that Bio-Terrorist for some time. Did he share anything with you?", she asked, getting in Callum's face. "Umm, 'share'?", he asked, confused with her wording. "Did he say anything to you? Share any of his ramblings about... conspiracies?", she clarified. "Oh, umm... no, he didn't share anything.", Callum said. "Good. That's good to hear. You see, we are engaged in a life and death war against these Bio-Terrorists, and it's my job to do whatever it takes to ensure we win that war.", she said, before starting to walk away.

Callum then remembered that she encased Corvus in concrete, so isn't that kind of bass-ackwards? "But, it's kinda funny because, aren't you a Bio-Terrorist too?", he said and regretted it the moment she stopped walking. Concrete appeared right in front of him and Callum knew he said something he shouldn't have. "Okay, okay, okay.", he said, trying to apologize as she turned back around. "Yes, I am. Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire. And it's clear now that you're not a coward, which means that there's something you're not telling me.", she said, signaling the two men she brought with her to step up and aim their rifles at Callum. "What, what are you doing? You can't do this. You crazy?! I've got rights!", he yelled, not believing how this escalated so fast. "And I have the legal authority to suspend those right whenever I feel it's necessary. Like now, for instance. I'll ask again, what happened in there?", she said. "And I'll tell you again, noth- GAH!", he said, feeling a sharp pain in his leg as a shard of concrete pierced his knee. "I'm told that hurts.", the woman said, mockingly. Callum looked up at her and mockingly copied her facial expression, resulting in more concrete impaling his legs. "Maybe I know what happened in there!", Amaya said, albeit rather strange since she couldn't hear her own voice. "NO! Aunt Amaya, don't...", Callum said, keeping his aunt away. "Really? Still nothing? Well, unless you decide that you do have something to tell me, I'll go 'chat' with that nice old lady. But you should know, concrete is especially hard on brittle bones. And if she doesn't talk, I'll just move on to the next one, then the next... until I find someone who does. So, do you have something you want to tell me? Or do you prefer that I move on to your friends here?", the woman said, giving Callum an ultimatum.

Callum's anger reached a boiling point, and his thoughts were all over the place. He didn't give a second thought to place others in danger to save himself. "I do have something to say...", he said, glaring up at the woman. "Piss. Off.", he said, never breaking eye contact. The woman only looked down at him in disappointment. "Then I have no further use for you.", she said, impaling Callum's legs with more concrete, causing him to keel over. Amaya watched in horror as her nephew's legs looked more jagged then the cliffsides they were near. "Hope you're not as stubborn as that one, are you, Amaya?", she said to the older lady, who simply gave her a stone face and crossed her arms. Then it was Gren's turn to watch as his friend got her calf stabbed by a shard of concrete, and falling to her knees. "Yeah, I'm told that hurts.", the woman said before Callum blacked out.

**Ouch... ****welp****,**** thanks Evil Callum for being that little bit of a dick. Ok, well, if you liked this first Evil Karma chapter, feel free to... I dunno, do something. See you next time with the continuation of the Good path.**


End file.
